Money Lending and Other Sins I
Money Lending and Other Sins I and Money Lending and Other Sins II are missions in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview At the camp, Strauss asks Arthur to retrieve money from three debtors that owe him money. Arthur must collect debts from ranch hand Chick Matthews, Polish smallholder farmer Mr. Wróbel, and ranch maid Lilly Millet. Story Money Lending and Other Sins I Leopold Strauss greets Arthur at the camp and asks Arthur to help him with his loaning business. He tells Arthur to collect the debts from three people. Money Lending and Other Sins II Chick Matthews Chick will be located at Guthrie Farm. Chick will be seen grooming his horse. Arthur can ask a rancher siting on a log if he has seen Chick. The rancher will say that Chick is over there. Chick will be seen fleeing on his horse. Arthur chases him and lassos him off his horse, to which Chick then tells Arthur that he hid the money in a tree, giving him a map to show where the money is located. Wróbel Mr. Wróbel will be located on his farm Painted Sky. Arthur bursts into Wróbel's home and confronts him, but Wróbel, a Polishman, speaks very little English. Arthur attempts to help Wróbel understand what he is saying, but to no avail. Arthur mentions Leopold Strauss' name, which Wróbel immediately recognizes. He panics and tries to explain why he has no money, but Arthur, now angered, throws him to the floor and proceeds to beat him repeatedly. Wróbel, terrified for his life, reluctantly allows Arthur to take some of his possessions in lieu of his debt. Lilly Millet Lilly Millet is located at Emerald Ranch. Lilly Millet is seen arguing with her boyfriend Cooper about money. She is unhappy that Cooper wasted all of her money, but Cooper assures her that he will pay her back. Arthur then confronts Lilly and asks her to pay her debt, but she states that she does not have the money and looks to Cooper to help her out by paying the debt. Instead of handing over the money, Cooper attacks Arthur, initiating a fight. Cooper is ultimately defeated, and Lilly subsequently tells Arthur that he should take it from Cooper, who has all of the money. Arthur loots Cooper for the debt, but a witness nearby spots this and attempts to tell the law, but Arthur manages to deal with him and stop him from saying anything. After collecting a debt, Arthur can then go back to camp and put it in the donation box. Video walkthrough Trivia * After recovering one of the debts and putting in the donation box at camp, Strauss asks Arthur to retrieve Thomas Downes' loan, initiating "Money Lending and Other Sins III". After doing this, the remainder of the debts collected will become part of "Money Lending and Other Sins II", even though it can be completed chronologically after the events of the third part. ** If the player collects all three debts before returning to Strauss, then he will ask Arthur to visit Thomas Downes, but there will be no more debts to collect for this mission. Trophies/Achievements Though not optional Honor story missions themselves, completing these two missions along with Part III can unlock the remainder of the story missions later on (all of them optional) and is thus associated with these trophies/achievements: ---- ---- Navigation Category:Redemption II Missions